Marguerite I of Arendaal
Marguerite I of Arendaal ("Marguerite the Grand") (1479 - 1517) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal between 1497 and 1517. She was the eldest child of King Harald III of Arendaal and Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire. She was the first Aren Queen Regent to rule despite having living brothers, since her father changed the laws of succession to allow for the acession of a Monarchs eldest child, regardless of their gender (previously a King's female children only had a right to the crown if they had no brothers living) Marguerite shared her father's artistic and political sympathies - further fostering Arendaal's reputation as centre of Europe's artistic, literary and scientific Renaissance. She acted as patron to artists like Leonardo Da Vinci, and continued the shrewd political policy of using diplomacy to expand her country's trading links and increase its wealth. As patron of humanists and reformers, and as an author in her own right, she was an outstanding figure of the Aren Renaissance. Historian Magnus Ülmsholm called her "The First Modern Woman", and in her own lifetime she was regarded as one of the most brilliant minds in Europe. Marguerite I's ascent to the throne over her brother Rurik II was initially met by violence by Rurik and her supporters. It took over a year to quell unrest, and after these initial skirmishes, Marguerite reigned Arendaal peacefully until her death in 1517. Rurik retired to his estates in the East of Arendaal as Duke of Svealand, and mounted no active resistance to his sister for the duration of her reign. In part this may be attributed to his fondness for his sister, but more realistically, Rurik seems to have recognized that Marguerite's support base was too strong to challenge. Certainly this was the view of Rurik's intelligent and shrewd wife, Caitlin of Eireann. Rurik and Marguerite's father Harald III had been a popular King under whose rule Arendaal had prospered economically and socially - Marguerite promised to uphold his style of governance whereas Rurik was more likely to challenge it. Thus the more powerful noble families supported the King's decision to favour Marguerite over Rurik. After she died, however, Rurik II mounted resistance and fought Marguerite's son Frederik II for the throne. Rurik ruled for three years, engaged in violent clashes, until Frederik reclaimed the throne in 1520. Like her father, King Harald III, Marguerite I acted as patron to the most prolific artists and writers of her day, most notably Da Vinci, and she befriended and protected many artists from ecclesiastical condemnation. Her salon became famously known as the "New Parnassus". She invited philosophers, scientists and artists to meetings at which intellectuals discussed philosophy and other subjects, while the Queen herself often presided over these discussions. Marguerite I was also an artist in her own right, writing numerous poems and the classic collection of stories, the "Heptameron". Her humanist sympathies owed a great deal to her upbringing at her father's court, "where the humanist influence reigned supreme, and where Boccaccio was looked upon as a little less than a god". Harald believed in educating all his children to the same high standard. Marguerite was therefore well-read and fluent in no less than six languages; she was called "the Maecenas to the learned ones of her father's kingdom". Contemporary sources describe Marguerite as "most lovely to behold", with "heavy red hair which fell past her knees, a beautiful complexion, fine delicate features, violet-blue eyes and a natural grace which made her appear to walk on air". The writer Skarsgaard said of her: "She was a great beauty and an exemplary princess. But in addition to all that, she was very kind, gentle, gracious, charitable, a great dispenser of alms and friendly to all." The Dutch humanist, Erasmus, wrote to her: "For a long time I have cherished all the many excellent gifts that God bestowed upon you; prudence worthy of a philosopher; chastity; moderation; piety; an invincible strength of soul, and a marvelous contempt for all the vanities of this world. Who could keep from admiring, in a great Queen, such qualities as these, so rare even among the priests and monks?" Every free spirit looked upon her as protectoress and ideal. She would often walk in the streets of Emyn Arnen, allowing any one to approach her and would listen at first hand to the sorrows of the people. She was occassionally referred to by the epithet, the Madonna of the Poor. She set up a public works system that became a model for Arendaal, opening hospitals, orphanages, funding sanitary measures and financing the education of needy students. While her social initiatives were celebrated, her attitude towards the guilds was less so. She supported an increase in Aren trade and therefore broke up many of the monopolies which the powerful guilds in larger Aren cities had built up over the years. This proved to be a major source of support for her brother Rurik II in his later struggles against Marguerite's son Frederik II. Family, Marriage and Children Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal married her Prince Juan Carlos of Coronado. Their children included: *Frederik II of Arendaal (1496 - 1545) - whose throne was usurped by his uncle (Marguerite's brother) Rurik II in 1517; he recovered his crown in 1520 *Malena of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress (b.1497) - Consort to Emperor Emperor Georg II Wilhelm *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken (b.1517) - Consort of Sebastian III von Franken Siblings *Rurik II of Arendaal - brother, who contested her right to the throne and usurped the power of Frederik II for three (1517-1520) following Marguerite's death Other Royal Relations *Caitlin of Eireann, Queen of Arendaal - sister-in-law (Rurik II's wife) and cousin *Anne of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort to Jean VI of Montelimar, and later Regent of Montelimar *Nikolina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt. Consort of Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire *Giovanni Luciano IV of the Talemantine Empire - uncle-by-marriage and maternal uncle (her mother Ottavia's brother) *Helena of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Johannes I of Arendaal - grandson *Katherine I of Arendaal - granddaughter *Bjorn III of Arendaal - grandson *Madeleine of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - greataunt. Consort of Holy Germanic Emperor Heinrich V (of Franken) *Sigrid of Arendaal, Holy Germanic Empress - greataunt. Consort of Holy Germanic Emperor Victor II (of Swabia) *Frederika of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - greataunt *Eliana of the Talemantine Empire, Queen of Arendaal - greataunt (maternal) and greataunt by marriage, wife of King Pieter I Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Harald III of Arendaal |3= Ottavia of the Talemantine Empire |4= King Gustav IV of Arendaal |5= Niccola Grimaldi of Potenza |6= Emperor Giovanni Luciano III of the Talemantine Empire |7= Talemantine Empress |8= Charles of Montelimar |9= Queen Madeleine I of Arendaal |10= Duke of Potenza |11= Duchess of Potenza |12= Emperor Stefano Emanuelle I of the Talemantine Empire |13= Talemantine Empress |14= x |15= x |16= King Jean V of Montelimar |17= Nissa of Arendaal |18= King Niklaas III of Arendaal |19= Anna of Franken |20= Duke of Potenza |21= Duchess of Potenza |22= x |23= x |24= Emperor Beniamino VI of the Talemantine Empire |25= Kristine of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures